Sacrifice
by PandaChan915
Summary: “Magenta he is angry with us, with our behavior this evening.” Magenta’s eyes widened in horror.“But we did nothing wrong Riff! What is he accusing us for?” Want to see what happened? THEN PLEASE READ! Riff/Magenta, pre-Brad&Janet, I Don't Own 'em
1. Punishment

Sacrifice

Riff Raff and Magenta find themselves in trouble after one of Frank's parties, but little do they know that things will become much worse when Magenta learns of something soon after.

AN: Hello to all RHPS fans! I am PandaChan915, but you may call me P-Chan ;D I've been on this site FOREVER but this is my 1st story! O_O I've seen several stories like this one, but they've never been finished or I didn't like how things were going. So I decided to try my hand at writing a Riff/Magenta fic. Please be kind and NO FLAMERS! If you aren't a fan of RHPS or of this pairing, then why are you even here? XD To the rest of you, please sit back and enjoy my first fic, and another note: yes, it may be a bit angsty, and full of drama…like those kids don't have enough to deal with right? Just wanted to warn ya…

xXx

Pacing. That was what Magenta found herself doing one night after one of Frank's many conventional parties. Both she and her brother Riff Raff were summoned immediately after the Transylvanian guests had departed. Magenta had been about to enter the Throne Room, but Riff held her back, stating that he would go in first to see what Furter wanted of them. The old clock in the hallway chimed 11o' clock, and Magenta's nerves were beginning to wear thin. She could only imagine what they could have done to anger him now, for she knew no could come out of being summoned so urgently by Frank 'N Furter. Just when Magenta felt as though she would go mad with anticipation, she heard the sounds of the doors open. Turning, she found Riff Raff walk slowly from the room.

"What happened in there Riff?" Magenta asked as she ran to her brother, worry etched in her voice.

"Nothing!" Riff responded, more harshly than he intended. "I mean, nothing happened to you need to concern yourself with."

Magenta was confused by his words. "What do you mean brother? You were in there for such a long time I-"

"Magenta!" She jumped when she heard her name being bellowed from the Throne Room.

"Magenta," Riff gently, but urgently took her chin in his hand to refocus her attention on him, "Furter is not in a good way right now. He may be quick to anger, so do not say anything that may upset him."

"Riff I still don't under-"Magenta began, but Riff's grip on her chin tightened a mere fraction as he hastened to explain.

"Magenta he is angry with us, with our behavior this evening."

Magenta's eyes widened in horror. Clutching Riff's hand that still held her face, she whispered frantically, "But we did nothing wrong Riff! What is he accusing us for?"

"Magenta, listen to me." Riff was now using both hands to cup his sister's face, "I cannot say more, because he ordered me not to speak to you tonight. And you must not make him wait any longer, for he will surely look for a way to punish you too."

Seeing his sister's eyes widen in confusion, Riff knew he had slipped up. Before Magenta could question him however, Riff Raff quickly kissed the top of her head and gave her a light push toward the white doors. Magenta took a step forward, but then stopped to look at her brother.

"Go."He said, "Before he summons you again."

Magenta nodded and, after taking a deep breath, she opened the doors and walked inside. Riff Raff watched as she disappeared behind those white doors.

"Please dear sister, do not do anything that would instill his rage upon you. Maybe then your punishment will be less severe than mine." With that, he turned and headed for the lab, wincing from the lash marks upon his back.

xXx

Magenta slowly entered the Throne Room. It was hard to believe that only hours ago, this room had been occupied by many Transylvanian Conventionalists. There were lights, loud music, food, and laughter as the guests took part in one of Frank's many parties. Now the room was quite as death, and the once illuminating lights had been dimmed, save for one. It shown directly over that silver throne where sat the one man she loathed more than anything.

Frank' N Furter was a sadistic little mother's boy who always got what he wanted, but seeing as how his mother was The Great Furter, the Queen of Transsexual, this came as no surprise. Frank loved to be the center of attention. He also loved when he was in charge of everything, be it people or objects, and at that moment, Magenta was not sure which category she feel into.

"Magenta," His voice cut into her thoughts like a knife, "Do you intend to make me wait all evening?"

Magenta took the hint and hurried forward, stopping in front of the steps that elevated His Highness above her. Eyes to the ground so she did not have to look upon this wretched man, she asked calmly, "You summoned me, Sir?"

Frank was chuckling softly. Magenta, betraying her better judgment, glanced up at him. He was wearing his favorite purple corset, complete with fishnets and high heel shoes. There was a smile on his face, though it held no sincerity. Swinging his legs from over the arm of his throne he stood up and began to descend the stairs.

"Sir? Oh no no no Magenta. That won't do at all." He stopped on the last step and reached out to caress her check. Magenta recoiled at his touch, but he caught her chin in his hand and tilted it upward so she was looking directly into his heavily make-up eyes. "'Sir' is such an ugly word. It carries no depth, no…passion. A word such as this should never pass through your beautiful lips." His thumb began to glide slowly over her blood red mouth. Magenta fought the instinct to bite him, for anything done against Frank 'N Furter would only be repaid tenfold.

"No no Magenta. From now on you are to call me 'Master'."

Taken-aback, Magenta opened her mouth to speak, but was soon silenced when Frank's lips came crashing down to meet her own. Magenta struggled to break the unwanted contact, but Frank was much stronger than she was and he soon looped his other hand through her hair in order to hold her steady. Not willing to submit, Magenta forcibly pushed Frank away from her. Wiping her mouth, Magenta looked up at Frank defiantly only to be knocked down by the force of the backhand.

"So it's true." Frank spat at the woman at his feet, "The filthy rumors about you and your wretched brother!"

Magenta's eyes shot up. "I do not know what are talking about." She said trying to regain her composure.

"Don't lie to me." Frank made a gesture to strike her again, but Magenta held up an arm to block her face. Frank grabbed her and brought her up in a kneeling position. "Did you think you could hide it? Did you think that no one would notice?"

"You are hurting me, Master." Magenta said trying to wrench her arm out of Frank's grasp, "Let go of me!"

Frank merely tightened his grip and went on. "-and at my own party non-the-less. In front of my guests! I heard them muttering to one another." Magenta soon realized to what Frank was referring to and quickly rose to defend herself.

"We were only dancing! You know yourself the hypnotic effects of the Time Warp! With that kind of euphoria how can you deny us that one joy? To dance so freely as if we were still back home on Transsexual. If I recall correctly Master, your guests were dancing as well. It was not just my brother and I." She finally pulled her arm free of Frank's grasp as he pondered her statement. He also took this time to look over the domestic. She was rubbing the arm that he had grabbed, but was standing tall, no doubt preparing herself for another round. Her pale face was still slightly flushed from her argument, and Frank noticed a hint of that burning rebellion in her eyes.

'She would do well to be reminded of her place.' Frank thought. "Be that as it may Magenta," he said with a haughty smile back on his face, "You and your brother have caused me a great deal of embarrassment. It will take much persuading to rid my guests of those rumors before they reach mother."

Magenta was about to protest, but Frank 'N Furter just talked over her. "Fortunately, I can be quite persuasive, so no harm done…-"

Magenta couldn't believe what she heard. Frank 'N Furter was actually going to let them off with no-

"…-as long as an adequate punishment is given." He finished, smiling sadistically at the look on Magenta's face.

"Now tell me my dear, how do you propose I should punish you for the embarrassment that you and your brother have caused me?"

For a moment, Magenta faltered. She knew all too well how Frank could be if they were insubordinate. She realized it would be for the greater good if she just accepted what he planned for her and say no more about it. At least if she cooperated, he may not go after Riff. Lowering her head to feign respect, she replied,

"In whatever way the Master feels is appropriate."

"Excellent answer." Frank smiled again, fingering the whip that was fastened on the side of his outfit. Magenta looked at it with unease, but said nothing. "Now I am a reasonable man." Frank said, reaching out and taking Magenta's chin between his fingers once more. Tilting her face upward he continued, "Mistakes…happen. I am aware of this. I do hope I am right in letting you off with a warning." He released her and turned to walk back up the steps to his throne. Magenta was still with shock. She could hardly believe her good fortune.

"Yes." She said, relief coating her every word, "Thank you Master. I am most grate-…"

"You are to grovel at my feet and beg my forgiveness." Frank's harsh words cut her off. Magenta looked up to find him sitting on his silver throne, looking so damn proud it made her sick, but he wasn't done with her yet. "After I feel you have earned it, you are to clean this castle from top to bottom. It's a bit of an added bonus to your usual chores."

"But Master that will take clear into tomorrow!" Magenta protested, but was silenced by the crack of Frank's whip on the ground beside him.

"And that my dear, is why they call it 'a punishment'. Now, show me how sorry you are." Magenta made no effort to move. She refused to degrade herself to a man such as Frank 'N Furter, especially for something as innocent as dancing with her brother. Frank noticed her rebellion, and to this, he gave a chuckle and shake of his head, as though he were trying to explain something very simple to someone very stupid. "You either beg my forgiveness or its five lashings. Whatever your choice, this castle will be spotless by morning, and trust me love, it will be so much easier without the pain of the whip to hold you back."

Magenta's eyes were wide. Her pride would not allow her to submit so easily, but she could not deny that Frank 'N Furter spoke the truth. Magenta took a deep, steadying breath, and walked forward. Giving Frank a seething glare, she knelt down in front of him and bowed low, palms to the floor.

"Please Master. Please forgive the actions of my brother and myself." She said, her long fingers curling their way to dig into her palms. "I speak for us both in saying that we shall refrain from any such behavior that will cause our Master any further embarrassment. I humbly ask for your forgiveness." She was certain her nails had drawn blood from digging into her palms, but still, she waited. For what she waited for, she did not know. When would he choose to end it? Would he speak or just leave her? She silently hoped for the latter, so as to not have to listen to his voice for the rest of the night. Then, after what seemed like ages-

"I suppose that will do." Came Frank's bored voice, "I suggest you get to work. The castle won't clean itself you know."

Magenta stood up from her place on the floor.

"Yes, Sir." She replied stiffly. She turned to leave but soon felt a searing pain on her back that caused her to gasp and stumble. Looking behind her, Magenta saw Frank holding his whip, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. What did you say Magenta?" He spoke in mock confusion, and with this added to the throbbing pain on her back, it took everything Magenta had to reply in a simple,

"Nothing…Master."

"Good." said Frank winding up the whip and walking down the steps. Before he had passed her, Frank stopped next to Magenta, leaned in close and muttered,

"And do not let me hear anything else again." Smiling again, he continued for the door, "And Magenta," he called over his shoulder, "You would be wise to pass that message along to your brother."

When the door had slammed shut, Magenta fell to her knees and began to beat the floor with her fists. She hated this castle. She hated this planet. And more than ever, she hated that man. Silent tears began to flow down her cheeks, no matter how hard Magenta tried to stifle them. Giving a defeated sigh, she wiped the offending tears away and stood up, wincing as her back gave a rather painful throb.

'When will this nightmare end?' she thought as she slowly made for the door, 'When will Riff and I finally be free of this madman and of this planet called Earth?'

xXx

AN: OMG I'm so scared! How did I do??!? Remember please be kind but helpful in your reviews :3


	2. Comfort

Sacrifice

Riff Raff and Magenta find themselves in trouble after one of Frank's parties, but little do they know that things will become much worse when Magenta learns of something soon after.

AN: Hello! Hello! So sorry for the wait *to those of you who actually read my first chapter* Here's the thing. I have a good chunk of this written out; it's only a matter of typing/editing it before it can go up on the fanfiction site. So please be patient with me. I do have college to deal with too ^^; Please read and enjoy! To any of you people who are reading this only to FLAME it at the end…just…don't. It's a waste of my time, and I'm sure a waste of yours…

Don't forget, these characters and the RHPS universe does not belong to me. The amazing Richard 'O Brian is lucky enough to claim that title *pouts*

xXx

Magenta had spent the rest of the evening dusting, sweeping, and scrubbing every visible inch of the castle. By "visible inch" meaning, she was not one to get into the little cracks and crevices. Her back, where Frank had whipped her, throbbed in pain with each lunging stroke of the mop as she cleaned the kitchen floor. More than once, tears had threatened to make themselves known, but Magenta held them in. She did not like to show weakness, even to herself. At nearly ten minutes to five, Magenta stumbled through the door to the bedroom that she shared with Frank's little playmate, Columbia. For the most part, the girl was easy enough to get along with, but on a night such as this, Magenta was in no mood to deal with her chipper high-pitched voice. Luckily, Columbia was nowhere to be found. The one inside the room was a much more welcome sight. Riff was sleeping on the small couch-like bed that Magenta used, a book laying open across his chest, as though he had fallen asleep mid read.

'Has he been waiting for me this entire time?' Magenta wondered, momentarily forgetting her pain and exhaustion.

Riff was always worried about her, not just because she was his sister, but because he genuinely loved her. Magenta was grateful for that love every minute of every day, and she knew that Riff was well aware of this. Quietly closing the door behind her, Magenta moved to her dresser. She unbuttoned her domestic uniform, letting it fall in a heap at her feet. She grabbed the small pitcher of water and poured its contents onto the washcloth. Pulling her hair away from her back Magenta applied the cool cloth to the wound on her back. The wound was not deep, and the blood loss was minimal, though what little blood had seeped through had begun to crust over while she was working, and had to be and properly cleaned. She stopped when she felt eyes on her. Turning around quickly, Magenta saw that Riff was awake and sitting up, watching her carefully.

"Riff." She said with a bit of surprise in her voice. She had hoped to hide the fact that Frank had whipped her, not wanting her brother to worry unnecessarily. "How long have you been awake?"

"Ever since you walked through the door." He replied, eyes still locked on her, "You should know by now that I am a rather light sleeper. Or were you hoping otherwise?"

Magenta looked down somewhat shamefully, the washcloth falling limply back into the bowl of water. She did know how easy it was for Riff to be awakened Frank's constant demands for him in the lab at all hours of the night had caused Riff to be quite the light sleeper. However, she had hoped that just this once he would sleep easy, and not have to worry about her. There were times when she felt like a burden to her brother. Though Riff would adamantly deny this, she could not help it.

Riff had gotten up from his place on her bed and moved towards her with even footsteps. Standing in front of her now, he immediately noticed the look she had in her eyes.

"You will never be a burden to me Magenta." He told her, his voice serious, but soft, "Why do you still not believe me?" he reached up to cup her cheek, but Magenta had flinched back the moment his fingers had touched her pale skin. She cursed under her breath. Confusion clouded Riff's face, but the moment was fleeting. He reached out and tilted her chin upward so her gaze remained on him. His touch was gentle, but Magenta could tell that he was fighting to remain composed.

"Did he strike you Magenta?"

Magenta, knowing it was pointless to lie, nodded her response. Riff Raff delicately trailed his fingers to the same place on her cheek, before letting it fall to his side. Then, without warning, he lashed out and kicked a small chair off to the side. Magenta jumped in surprise.

"Riff, what are you-?", but she was cut off when he suddenly embraced her, "Riff?" she tried again.

"He swore to me." Riff finally spoke. His voice was bitter, filled with anger and betrayal, "He swore that if I took the lashings instead, he wouldn't harm you. But of course he can't even do that judging from the bruise on your face and the wound to your back." He had released her by now and had turned away, no doubt to try to calm himself down again, but Magenta had stopped listening.

"You told him you would take the whip if he didn't harm me?" she asked in disbelief. Riff was facing her now, completely calm, but completely serious as well.

"I was not about to let you get hurt when you did nothing wrong."

"But neither did you!" Magenta countered closing the distance between them, "We did nothing to deserve that punishment. Frank just enjoys his little games too much to care."

Eyes softening, she brought her hands up to tenderly cup her brother's face. "I thank you for your sacrifice. You have always protected me, ever since we were children. But please Riff, I am strong as well. Let me protect you too."

Riff brought his hands to cover Magenta's. They stayed like that for a while, just gazing at each other with a mutual understanding, until Riff's hand began to glide slowly down Magenta's arm. With a gentle caress of her face, he leaned forward and their lips met. It was simple, yet it told Magenta of a lifetime of love and devotion. She needed more. Pulling him closer, Magenta responded eagerly. Within moments, they were out of breath. Riff Raff was amazed every time he looked at his sister. When she was like this, looking up at him, panting slightly, and her pale face shown with a faint flush of color, he was amazed at how she could look even more beautiful than she already was. He kissed her once more before taking her hand and leading her over to the dresser again. Turning her around so she was facing the mirror, Riff stood behind her, his eyes finding the lash mark on her back. After Riff had unhooked the black material of her brassiere, Magenta felt the back of his finger glided lightly over it, starting at the top, and then trailing downward until it met the smooth untouched skin of her lower back. His touch sent a shiver up her spine, which caused her to gasp softly. He brushed the hair away from her neck and kissed it softly before reaching around to grab the washcloth that had been previously abandoned. With the utmost care, Riff Raff rinsed out the cloth and began to run it over the wound on Magenta's back. The task took only a few minutes and he had soon bandaged up the wound.

"Thank you Riff." Magenta said softly as she refastened her bra, "But will you be alright?"

"Do not worry about me, my dear sister." Riff replied, Magenta's nightgown in his hands, "I took the time to clean my own wounds while I was waiting for you to return. Now put this on and get some sleep."

"I do not know why I bother." She said, lifting her arms above her head and soon feeling the cool material on her skin as Riff helped her with the nightgown, "You know I will have to wake up in a few hours to work again."

"Be that as it may, I would much rather you sleep for three hours than none at all."

Magenta knew she would lose this argument, so she resigned herself to being led over to her own bed and soon found a comfortable position in which to sleep. Riff knelt down in front of her, his hand playing with the hair around her face.

"Do you want me to stay for a while?" he asked. Magenta would have wanted him to never leave her side, but her sense told her otherwise.

"No, you should probably go now. I do not know when Columbia will return." Magenta frowned as unpleasant thoughts began to cloud her mind, "It could be a few hours or a few minutes, whenever the Master gets tired of her."

Riff Raff was about to ask why Magenta referred to Frank as "Master", since she was never the type to be so openly submissive, but thought better of it. The mere thought of Frank 'N Furter was causing her to become uneasy, and she had been through enough tonight.

"Do not trouble your mind with thoughts of him." He told her softly, "You need only to think of me."

It was Magenta who initiated the kiss this time. Pulling him close, she could not get enough. She needed him, breathed him as if he were the life-giving air. Her very soul yearned for him. Why couldn't they stay like this? Happy forever, no longer hiding from the vast galaxy, the very galaxy where they were shunned because of their love. Magenta was brought back to Earth when she felt Riff kiss a sensitive spot along her neck.

"Riff…" she said breathlessly, "If you want me to get any sleep tonight, you should leave now, or so help me I'll-" Riff silenced her lips with his own before breaking away.

"Sleep well, my most beautiful sister." He said before rising to his feet and walking toward the door.

"Riff?"

He paused, his hand on the doorknob, and turned to face his sister. The room seemed darker now that he was no longer by Magenta's side, and he could barely make out her form on the small bed. He smiled to himself and opened the door, the light from the hallway enveloping him with its faint glow.

"I love you too." He told her before closing the door behind him.

Magenta fell back onto her pillow. As she closed her eyes, a contented smile began to form on her lips. Yes, tonight she would sleep, if only for a little while, very very well.

xXx

AN: Whoa! Finally done with that one! It's so funny! You guys would laugh if you saw the original copy of this part of the story. It's so freakin different o_O But that's what editing is for, ne? This seems short for some reason, but then again I don't know, cuz it looks different when it gets on the website. Here are some quick Notes for ya to chew on:

*Yes. Magenta was in her lingerie during the first part with her and Riff. They're comfortable enough with each other so she didn't even think about it…

*I am sorry if they seem a bit OC, especially Riff. I wanted to delve a bit deeper into their special little relationship and how much they mean to each other. I do believe they are more in character in the rest of the story. Did anyone really have a problem with their characters? I tend to get carried away when I start writing ^^;

DON'T FORGET! Please read and review! Thank you two wonderful people who reviewed chapter 1 : I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can!


	3. Pain

Sacrifice

Riff Raff and Magenta find themselves in trouble after one of Frank's parties, but little do they know that things will become much worse when Magenta learns of something soon after.

AN: What's this? Another chapter?!?! Good times! I am going to try to be good by updating more. This means I have to get off my lazy butt *so to speak* and take the time to edit -_-* Oh well, it must be done if the story wants to come close to sounding interesting…Wish me luck

Quick side note: This chapter is gonna get a little…intense. I shall warn you there are scenes of potential rape, SO DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU… but don't worry, this too shall pass…

Don't forget, these characters and the RHPS universe does not belong to me. The amazing Richard 'O Brian is lucky enough to claim that title *pouts*

**xXx**

Magenta awoke the next morning feeling as though she had only just lain down to go to sleep. Sitting up, she stretched, only to flinch as her back throbbed as a painful reminder of the previous night's events.

'It could have been worse.' She reasoned, moving to change into her uniform. Her back was stiff from last night's encounter with Frank's whip, not to mention the way she was forced to sleep on that silly sofa. Sitting down to apply her makeup, Magenta looked at her reflection in the mirror. To her dismay, an angry bruise had appeared on her face where Frank had struck her. It was tender to the touch, but she knew that it would heal within a few days. This was not the first time Frank had struck her due to "misconduct", and she doubted it would be the last. She grimaced at the last thought, but quickly scolded herself.

'I do not have time to be thinking on that.' She knew that her work schedule demanded several chores to be completed before serving Frank his breakfast at ten 'o clock. With her makeup in place, Magenta left to tend to her chores, and begin another day in Frank's miserable manor.

**xXx**

Magenta's day started in the foyer, where she washed the windows, swept the main hall, and attempted to expel some of the spider webs from their corners. She did not care for this last task. Unlike most Earth females, Magenta had no particular fear of these strange insects and was actually rather impressed by them. Their silky webs so deadly, and yet so beautiful and complex. Frank loathed the sight of these masterpieces, demanding she destroy them. Out of spite for Frank, yet out of compassion for the webs, Magenta would "accidentally" forget to dust in the cramped corners of a room or inside the old clock in the hallway. She was about to enter the Zen Room for its weekly airing out and restock of Earthly drugs, when Magenta heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Columbia, Frank's self-proclaimed "groupie" was stretching and yawning and only noticed Magenta when she had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, Hiya Mags! Up early again, huh?" she said in a voice too chipper for any morning.

"I have told you before; my name is not 'Mags'." Magenta said irritably. Honestly, could the girl not comprehend this?

"And I have told you before that you need to lighten up! I was just tellin' Frankie-" Magenta's eyes widened involuntarily in shock.

"You mean you are just now leaving his room?" she asked as Columbia took that opportunity to stifle another yawn.

She gave Magenta a mischievous smile before replying, "Well, Frankie was stressed out last night, but luckily I know just tha' thing for that." She winked at the domestic as she passed her.

"Oh, Mags, Frankie was wonderin where you were with his breakfast?"

"What are you talking about?" Magenta asked incredulously, ignoring the nickname, "The Master is served breakfast at ten 'o clock every morning. That is how it has always been."

Columbia put a finger to her chin in a thoughtful manner, "No, I'm pretty sure he told me that you knew about the schedule change. Honestly, Mags, it's not like you to lose track of that kinda stuff. Oh well, you'd betta' hurry. You know how Frankie doesn't like to be kept waitin'."

"For the last time, my name is not 'Mags'." Magenta snapped at Columbia's retreating back. Columbia responded with a lazy wave of her hand as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Magenta scowled at the place Columbia had been, but quickly regained her senses. Frank was awake and waiting for her. She knew that there had been no schedule change. Frank probably woke up early for the sole purpose of causing her trouble. With nothing to be done about it, Magenta hurried into the kitchen after Columbia to prepare Frank's breakfast.

xXx

All too soon, Magenta found herself standing in front of Frank's bedroom door, a silver tray in her hands. Unsure of what kind of mood the Master would be in this morning, Magenta braced herself before knocking on the door.

"Enter." Came Frank's voice from the bedroom.

Magenta opened the door to reveal a dimly lit room. Sunlight was trying to make its way into Frank's dark chambers with little success. Luckily, for Magenta, people from the planet of Transsexual had very keen eyesight, given that their home was often referred to as "the land of night". However, this did not make Magenta feel any less uncomfortable in Frank's dark bedroom. Setting the tray of food on a nearby end table, she turned towards the bed, where she knew Frank had been watching her.

"May I open the drapes, Master?" she asked, hoping she at least _sounded _like a respectful domestic.

"Of course, my dear." Frank's drawl voice washed over Magenta like a thick sludge, and it took everything she had not to shudder in disgust.

She hurried over to the curtains and pulled them open to reveal a bright new day; a new day of Magenta's own personal hell. She stalled as long as she could in tying back the drapes, but knew that she would have to face this man eventually. With a silent steadying breath, Magenta turned to face her Master.

Magenta was only partially surprised to see that his face was already adorned with its usual display of white face makeup, eye shadow, and lipstick; she guess Columbia had helped him to apply it before she left. He was wearing a shimmering blue robe, which to anyone else, may have made him look beautiful and majestic to the eye, but not to Magenta.

Frank smiled up at his domestic, loving the way the morning sun framed her body with a marvelous glow. "Good morning Magenta." He said with a rich, royally accented voice.

"Good Morning, Master." Magenta replied in clipped tones as she went to fetch the breakfast tray. Bringing it over in a manner that clearly said she did not want to linger, Magenta placed it in front of Frank, who promptly grabbed her wrist to keep her there.

"Why so cold, love?" Frank asked her, still feigning sweetness, "One would think you would be extra attentive to me, seeing as how you are rather tardy this morning."

Magenta tried to free her wrist from Frank's grasp, only to have him tighten his grip ever so slightly. "With all due respect, _Master_, but I would not have been tardy if I had known there was to be a change in my morning schedule."

"These things happen, Magenta." Frank said, his thumb began to trace small circles on the inside of her wrist, "I trust you will learn to be much more _flexible _in the future."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the inside of her palm once before Magenta immediately snatched it back. Frank smirked at her reaction and began to eat his breakfast.

"May I go, Master?" Magenta asked, feeling the need to thoroughly wash her hands from Frank's touch, "Or is there something else that you require of me?"

"Actually, there is something you can do. " Frank replied as though struck by sudden inspiration, "You're rather good with a needle and thread. I want you to make a hunch-backed jacket for that brother of yours. I watched an Earth film called _Frankenstein_. Splendid ideas these Earthlings come up with. You see, there was a doctor who had a servant named Igor, I believe, and this wretched fellow had a hunched-back and would follow his Master around like an obedient dog. Rather fitting wouldn't you-" But Frank never finished his sentence, for at that very moment, Magenta, who had been silently fuming at his words, had stepped forward and slapped Frank hard across his heavily makeup-ed face. Magenta had always been levelheaded. Little could set her off anymore, and yet, hearing Frank ridiculing Riff in such a way, had made her snap inside.

"I understand that my brother and I were sent here to serve you, but we are not your slaves, your _toys_, to do with as you please!"

Magenta was breathing hard, her rage evident, but the quick burst of adrenalin had begun to fade, and Magenta realized too late, what she had done. She turned and ran for the door, but Frank had sprung up from his bed and, with an iron-like grip, had grabbed her arm, and pulled her into him. He wrapped his other arm around her waist to keep her from escaping.

"Let go of me!" Magenta demanded as she struggled to break free, but Frank's grasp held firm.

"After the little stunt you just pulled?" Frank sneered in her ear, "I don't think so, _my dear_."

Magenta attempted to kick Frank, but the way he was holding her did not leave her much room for movement. She heard calm rage in his voice when he spoke to her again.

"Is that what you really think? That your will is your own? Have you forgotten Magenta? I am Dr. Frank 'N Furter! I am the son of the Great Furter, the Queen of Transsexual, and that Magenta," he lowered his voice dangerously, "-makes me your Prince."

Smirking, Frank's arm that had grabbed onto Magenta's had begun to snake its way up and before she could stop it, Frank had exposed her neck and began to plant kisses up to her jaw line. Magenta struggled against the assault. Could it be that Riff had kissed her the same way only last night? Yes, he had, but this was not Riff. These kisses held none of his tenderness and love, only Frank's lust and desire for control over her. Forcing herself to calm down, Magenta gathered her strength, and without warning, elbowed Frank in the side. Caught off guard, Frank's grip on her had loosed, and she used the opportunity to break free. Magenta ran for the door. Grabbing onto the handle she had started to open the door.

"Riff!" she yelled as she attempted to leave the room, but Frank's hand suddenly appeared over her head, slamming the door shut. Magenta turned to see Frank's triumphant grin. She backed away into the room, a rising panic in her chest.

"That was a rather mean thing to do Magenta." Frank said in a hurt voice walking towards her, "One would think you were actually trying to harm me, and then you go crying for that brother of yours."

Magenta said nothing to this, fearing the direction Frank's mood would take if she spoke.

"I am curious Magenta." Frank said, pausing in front of her, "I am curious as to why you've never heeded _my_ advances. You must surely know of my…_attraction_ towards you." He was closer now; closer than Magenta ever wanted him to be. "You could be so happy if you were by my side." He whispered seductively.

"Why me?" Magenta asked, sensing the danger of this conversation, "You have had dozens of girls since we arrived, and even more on Transsexual! Surely, one of them-"

"But you're no _girl_." Frank cut in. Magenta's eyes went wide and she immediately tried to run once more, but Frank grabbed her and slammed her back against the nearby bedpost, using his own body to hold her still.

"You see, Magenta, you have always been the most beautiful _woman_ on Transsexual, even more so on _this_ planet. As such, you were also… the most coveted."

"Master, let me go!" Magenta cried as she felt Frank's hand glide down her side and over her hips.

"Magenta," said Frank, choosing to ignore her pleas, "We both know you want this." His other hand moved up to unbutton her uniform. "You're just playing_ hard to get_, and let me tell you-" his hands began to roam freely over the exposed skin of her stomach, "That just makes the prize that much more satisfying."

He grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto the bed. Magenta tried in vain to fight him off, his greedy hands tearing her uniform at the bottom in their haste. Frank had begun to kiss along Magenta's collarbone to her jaw, his sadistic side enjoying her frightened gasps. He had begun to reach for her underwear, but a beeping noise had disrupted him.

Riff Raff's image had appeared on a small monitor on the wall.

"Master." He said politely, not being able to see what Frank had been doing from his angle on the screen. "You are needed in the laboratory. There seems to be a problem with your creation's holding tank. Some chemicals have spilled inside and you are needed to remedy the situation."

"Yes, yes Riff Raff I shall be down in a moment." Said Frank irritably, that handyman always had the worst timing.

When Riff Raff's image had vanished from the monitor, Frank stood up, surveying Magenta lying on the bed. Her uniform was ripped, and she was trying to hold it together in front with her hands. Tears were streaming down her face, her makeup tainting those tears with black.

"Well, it seems that I am needed elsewhere. Let's pick this up later shall we?"

Frank chuckled as Magenta slowly got off the bed, and after taking a few unsure steps, she fled from the room, leaving the door wide open behind her.

**xXx**

AN:….O_O HOLY CRAP! What was that!?! So, yeah… a lot happened in this chapter. Hope I didn't freak anyone out ^^; Don't worry, you won't see much more of that so you can breathe easy…I'm ever so curious to see if you guys spotted any of the details from the film, in this chapter and even the others. Good luck if you want to look for 'em :3 And quick note in case you haven't figured this out yet: I am obviously making use of the fact that the Mansion is…well…a mansion, and they obviously had more rooms than what was shown. I should note that Frank's Bridal Suite has not yet been built into the lab, and thus, he has a room somewhere upstairs. This will be the last chapter up for a few weeks since I'll be on Spring Break in KY *woot* So this nice long chapter is my gift to you. PLEASE! READ AD REVIEW!! I'm a bit sad that not many are doin so =( Get out there! Tell your friends about my story if you think it's good =]

Well, that's enough rambling from me, so I wish you all a good night!

~P-Chan~


	4. Found

Sacrifice

Riff Raff and Magenta find themselves in trouble after one of Frank's parties, but little do they know that things will become much worse when Magenta learns of something soon after.

AN: Hi & Hello! I would like to apologize for the lapse in updates. End of the school year and all that jazz… That last chapter was a bit intense so let's hope this one will be a bit lighter for ya, with just a dash of angst on the side. ^_- This chapter will contain minor fluff. And by minor? I mean you gotta squint a bit…

AN #2: I had a reviewer comment on how Magenta seemed a bit out of character, and how Frank was a bit too evil ^^; On the first note- I do apologize if she seemed too OC. I tried to keep her strong personality as much as I could, but I also wanted to experiment with the idea that she had to grow into the personality that she had in the movie. There are several more events that still need to take place, which I hope to be posting up soon. And the only reason, she is so "worried and fearful" is because she's afraid that their secret will get out. This is bad o_O Their entire lives would change if Riff and Magenta were found out *at least that's the way I'm writing it* I thought I did okay with her not being so submissive…but maybe not…anymore comments on this to help me out you guys?

As for the second comment, I do realize that Frank is not _that _evil. I know that by the end of the film he seemed rather misunderstood, but for me, the fanfics that I have read, portrayed him in this more evil way, not to mention that he does have a few of these tendencies. Sorry folks if you don't like him that way, but that was my lasting impression =/

Don't forget, these characters and the RHPS universe does not belong to me. The amazing Richard 'O Brian is lucky enough to claim that title *pouts*

**xXx**

Magenta ran down the hallway. She did not know where she was going, but she did know that she had to get as far away as possible from that room, and that man. She found herself at the foot of another staircase, hidden in a corner, as though it was created as an afterthought. Magenta ascended the stairs, knowing exactly where they would take her. After several minutes of climbing, Magenta was standing in front of a door. It was locked, but Magenta soon produced a key hidden within the folds of her uniform. Who would have guessed that she'd find herself here again? Unlocking the door, she stepped inside, and closed it without a sound. The Observatory had once belonged to Frank, but he had grown tired of climbing so many stairs to use such a room, so it was turned into a storage room, where random pieces of furniture, art, and other "treasures" that Frank had discovered since arriving here, now resided.

Magenta sank to the floor and hugged her knees in close. Fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks as thoughts began to fill her already troubled mind. On Transsexual, she had not been blind to the eyes that would watch her, eyes filled with lust. She had chosen not to pay them any attention. Transsexual was a free planet. One could have as many lovers as they desired, in fact the more the better, but she desired no one but Riff. He was all she had and all she would ever need. It mattered not to her that he was her brother. There was no _official_ law against incest, but it was still severely frowned upon. Magenta had once heard rumors of how a couple had been secretly run out of their hometown on charges of having an incestuous relationship. Terrified for their lives and well-being, Magenta and Riff were forced to love in secret, the fear of discovery never leaving their minds. Now it seemed as though that fear was once again in danger of being realized. Frank 'N Furter's own desire for Magenta could lead him to discover their secret.

Magenta felt a shiver run up her spine as thoughts of her last encounter with him began to surface. She could still feel him on her, his breath on her neck, hear his voice in her ears. She felt dirty and sick. She never would have thought that Frank would go to such lengths to get what he wanted, and to think that she had been so powerless against his assault made her feel that much worse. She suddenly stood up, anger and frustration pumping through her veins. Seizing a nearby lamp, she hurled it against the wall, the shards of broken glass reflecting the breaking of her own heart. She toppled chairs, tore the old curtains from the window, and smashed a painting of what looked like a human woman standing next to a human man who was holding a large fork. Panting slightly from her efforts, Magenta sank onto an old sofa. Why was Frank suddenly showing an interest in her? It was true that he had enough charm to claim any girl he wanted. Magenta smirked at that lat thought. _Almost_ any girl. She would never allow herself to be claimed by the likes of _him._ Exhaustion slowly began to spread throughout her entire body. She was undoubtedly overworked and worn out, and the most recent events had caused her mind much strain. Not willing to fight the urge to rest, Magenta soon fell into an empty, dreamless sleep.

**xXx**

Riff Raff exited the laboratory once Frank had arrived. Riff responded to Frank's verbal abuse of how useless he was with a simple, "My apologizes, Master." Underneath Riff's faithful servant façade, he was smirking inside. It had been Riff who had poured the chemicals into the holding tank. Riff would never try to destroy the creation completely, especially since most of the work had been his own, but ever since Frank began to take credit for the project, Riff Raff would occasionally find a way to cause the master a considerable amount of frustration. After Frank ordered Riff to leave him while he "cleaned up his mistakes," Riff thought that he would use the time to go and look for Magenta. Having been in the laboratory, it was difficult to know what was happening elsewhere in the castle, but for a moment, he had sworn that he had heard Magenta yell his name. This troubled Riff Raff. Magenta wasn't one for unnecessary shouting and loud noises, and if she needed him, she would have come to him…unless she was unable. Riff cursed as he could feel his brotherly instincts begin to take over. Where was she? What had happened that she was unable to come to him? He searched in her room, the kitchen, even the ballroom. She was nowhere to be found. Riff was beginning to grow frustrated. He had searched every-

"No." Riff stopped himself from going down another hallway, "Not every room." He felt in his pocket. Yes, it was still there, though the last time he had used it, he could barley recall. Turning in the opposite direction, he began to ascend the staircase, hoping that he would find her.

**xXx**

Magenta was submersed in darkness. To most, this would seem quite terrifying, but to Magenta, it felt like home. She felt peaceful, there was no pain or fear in this place, and she could feel her spirit begin to grow stronger as all semblance of time began to slip away. _It's astounding. Time is fleeting. Madness takes its toll._

Magenta's mind began to un-fog as she felt someone gently try to shake her awake. She slowly opened her eyes, immediately shutting them when her vision was bombarded with unwanted sunlight.

"Magenta."

She opened her eyes once again, though slower this time. She was surprised to see her brother kneeling beside her.

"Riff? How did you get here?" Riff gave her a slight smile and held up a key identical to the one Magenta had used.

"Now don't tell me that my dear sister had forgotten that this was our special place? We created these keys and would sneak up here when we wanted to…get away."

Magenta smiled and reached up to caress her brother's cheek, "Of course not. I could never forget, nor would I wish to. I meant to ask 'Why you are here?' Is there something wrong?"

Riff's smile faltered. "Yes, I think there may be." Magenta sat up slowly, a look of seriousness on her face.

"What is it brother?" she asked.

Riff Raff took Magenta's hands in his own, an unreadable look on his face. Magenta was slightly unnerved. It was a rare occasion when she could not read her brother's emotions, which made her curious as to what he wished to talk about.

"Magenta, were you in trouble this morning?"

Magenta's blood went cold. For a moment, a split second, Magenta had pushed those events to the back of her mind. She had been so happy to have Riff near, that she felt no need to summon them again, but all at once the memories returned, causing her hands to subconsciously clench, and Riff who was still holding them, did not fail to notice.

"Magenta look at me." Riff said sternly moving his hands to the sides of her shoulders, "What happened? I thought I heard your cry but was uncertain. Why did you call for me like that?"

Magenta slowly looked into her brother's concerned face, her feelings torn. She so longed to tell Riff everything that had happened, and that had almost happened, but she was also fearful, fearful of what he might try to do. He would surly try to kill Frank for his offenses, and as much as she would love to see that man erased from her life, she knew it was risky to make an attempt at his life. Magenta gave a forced chuckle.

"My apologizes Riff. I was having some…troubles with my chores this morning. It was foolish to summon you for something so trivial, especially since I know you to be so busy and-"

"Do you take me for a fool, sister?" Riff cut her off, shaking her slightly. He knew something was false in her answer, but he still could not figure out what, and this only added to his frustrations. "I have been by your side since you were born. Do you honestly think that I cannot tell when you are being dishonest?" His tone was gentler, but still pressing. Magenta looked away in shame. She knew it was useless trying to deceive her brother. He knew her better than anyone did. However, she couldn't do this yet. She needed time to think, to gather up what she would tell him.

"Not now." She said, still not looking at him.

"Magenta-" Riff had started to object, but Magenta cut in,

"Please, Riff. Not now." Magenta's eyes finally made contact with Riff's, and at that moment, he saw her need for time.

"If not now, then when? You will have to tell me sooner or later."

"Tonight." Magenta said, realizing the truth of her brother's words. Riff Raff was a very smart man, and if he really wanted to, he would indeed find out the truth sooner or later.

"Very well, then." He agreed, "I will meet you here, tonight. You'd best get back to your duties now. You've been gone for several hours."

Magenta had not paid any thought to the time. It was astounding how fleeting time could be on this planet. Magenta stood up, Riff Raff doing likewise. They stood facing each other, then, without a word spoken, they brought their hands parallel to the floor and slowly brought them together, their fingertips, palms, and then arms meeting as their hands curved upward above their heads. This was their sign. Their connection. It held their unspoken promises, and as they brought their arms down, Riff Raff took hold of Magenta's hand, kissed it, then whispered,

"Until tonight, my most beautiful sister."

Magenta gave him a trademark grin before walking to the door. With a single glance back at her brother, Magenta left the room, hoping that she would find the words to tell her brother the truth.

xXx

Okay, okay! Gotta save some for the other chapters ^_- Again, so sorry for the tardiness, and even the shortness of the chapter. I wrote it in web layout view so I was more aware of the length. Again, kindly read and review for me =] I hope some questions or concerns were addressed and if you have anymore, please feel free to share *so long as you're polite*


End file.
